Nevermore
by Ebon Wolf 2008
Summary: When a Blood Elf Huntress saves the life of the Lich King at a accidental meeting at the wrathgate he leaves with thank you. But what will happen when they meet agian in Icecrown. Lemons...rated M for a reason. Please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A sleek blue nether drake landed next to a area in Dragonblight that was aflame. The young blood elf huntress jumped off and looked around. There were horde and alliance soldiers fleeing screaming hysterically on all sides of her.

"Excuse me…..hello……Excuse me….. Son of a bitch" she grumbled and walked to the cliff overlooking the destruction. She squinted her eyes against the flames and they wondered over the gate that connected dragon blight with Icecrown.

'Master theres someone down there'

The young blood elf glanced down at her loyal white and black stripped tiger Sin'dral.

"Where" she asked aloud as she tried to scan the area trying to find any sign of life.

'Next to the gate master' sin'dral growled 'follow me'

Her tiger jumped down and took of running the huntress swore but took of right after him. She finally caught sight of him again crouched next to someone sitting up against the metal of the gate. The huntress coutuisally walked up but the person had their head in their hands and didn't even seem to notice her tiger's presence let alone her own. She stopped walking and looked at her tiger.

"Sin'dral there human leave them" she growled

'No master their hurt'

"Like I give a shit how many times have we been attacked by them"

'I know master but this man is different I cant explain why but I just know'

The huntress crossed her arms and watched as her tiger lifted his giant paw and layed it on the human's leg. That caused the human to stir and the huntress jumped back and grabbed her twin blades of her hips. He lifted his head and she found herself looking straight into glowing blue eyes.

'Great a death knight' the huntress growled in her mind. She watched him turn his eyes on her tiger and she froze. She watched his large plate covered hand lift and lay against her tiger's head as he petted Sin'dral.

'Master come over here he wont hurt you' Sin'dral growled as he layed down next to the death knight.

'How do you know that' she asked back

'I just do trust me master you've never doubted me before'

The huntress sighed and slowly sheathed her twin blades back on her waist and walked up toward the pair.

'He needs water and fresh air master' Sin'dral whispered 'Im shocked he's still alive'

The huntress nodded and the death knight turned his glowing blue eyes upon her. She froze in her steps and staired as if transfixed back. He slowly stood up and the huntress suddenly felt a aura of dread fill her.

'Master call your dragon so we can get him to some fresh air" Sin'dral growled.

The huntress jumped out of her dazed and her blue nether drake flew down and landed next to her. The death knight walked up next to her tiger. When he turned his eyes on the huntress she turned hers to the ground. He smirked and climbed up on the drake and looked down at the blood elf.

"Coming blood elf" he asked and he watched her flinch at his voice. She looked up at him and went to climb up behind him but a strong plate clad arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her in front of him almost on his lap. She gasped and went to wiggle which caused him to chuckle as her tiger jumped up behind the two. He kicked the drake into the air and flew towards Grizzly Hills. The huntress sat still something inside her told her not to anger this human but she couldn't figure out why. She's killed death knights before. Their nothing special at all but if you can kill a paladin you can kill anything right. When he landed her drake next to a beautiful pond with a waterfall he slid off and landed n his feet. He turned quickly and his hands clamped on her waist and he lifted her easily from the back of her drake and he slowly set her down in front of him. Again the huntress found herself caught in his eyes. She couldn't explain it. He let go of her and turned toward the water and peeling of his gloves he knelt in front of it to get a drink.

"What's your name huntress" he asked suddenly causing her to jump.

"Kellintha but everyone just calls me Kel or Kelli" she replaid as her tiger layed down next to her feet. He stood up and walked up to her. When he stood right in front of her his towered a good head and a half taller then her. He was huge compared to any elven men she had been by. Maybe compared to a Orc or Troll he was normal but to her he deffinatly overpowered her.

"Whats your name" she asked quietly.

He smirked at her and replied

"I am known by many names my dear it would take to long to go into detail" he replied smiling down at her. She gulped and side stepped him and walked up to the water. She cupped some in her hands and splashed it on her face wiping it away with her long cloak.

"So Kellintha why did you save me" he asked. She stood up and faced him fear knawig at her insides. She shrugged.

"My tiger told me to. If it was up to me I would have left you to die" she admitted "But he seems convinced I needed to save you for some reason unknown of to me"

She walked past him and looked around trying to figure out her berings.

"Your about an hour south of Conquest hold" the death knight said as he looked up toward the sky. He walked up toward Kellintha and she gulped but stood her ground. He looked down at her.

"Thank you for saving me I owe you" as he said this a giant dragon skeloton landed next to him and he turned toward it and climbed on its back.

"Ill be seeing you soon in Icecrown"

Kellintha raised her eyebrow and looked up at him.

"Im sure ill see you in Dalaran before Icecrown"

He smirked and pulled a richly designed plate helm out of his cloak and put it on his head. He turned back toward her and she gasped and took acouple steps back from him.

"Like I said dear Kellintha I shall see you in Icecrown" the Lich King laughed as he bowed and kicked his dragon to fly. She fell to her knees and watched him intill he was out of her sight. Sin'dral walked up to her and sat down by her.

'Well I didn't see that coming' her tiger laughed in her head. She glared at him and stood up holding her hand over her eyes looking at where the lich King had vanished to. She sighed and pulled her hearthstone out of her bag and closed her hand over it sighing as the magic swam through her and took her back to Dalaran. She walked out of the inn and called forth her white skeletal horse and mounted it as she rode toward the black market in Dalarans Sewers. As she got down there she spotted one of her long time guild members Varel. She called over to her and the blood elf paladin ran up to her smiling.

"Kel what are you doing here" she asked "I thought you were finishing up in Dragonblight"

Kellintha jumped off her horse and hugged the paladin.

"I need to talk to you in private"

Varel raised her blond eye brow and grabbed her hand leading her into a corner in the sewers.

"What happened"

"I just saved someones life I should have let die" she admitted "I might have just fucked Arezoth over horrible"

Varel looked over at her and sighed.

"Who"

Kellintha lowered her voice and leaned in to Varel's ear.

"The Lich King"

"WHAT…"

Kellintha's hand shoot out and covered her friends mouth as several alliance members glanced in their direction. Kellintha glared at them and they turned their eyes away.

"Are you beter" she whispered over to Varel who shook her head yes.

"How" Varel asked sliding down the wall. Kellintha slide down across from her and pulled out a cigarette and lit it offering on to Varel who shook her head no.

"I went to the Wrathgate to turn in a quest and it was in flame. Sin'dral saw someone hurt against the gate so we went down there and he had hes helm off. Ive seen the Lich King with his helm but never without. Well we flew to Grizzly Hills and he called down a huge dragon skeloton and climbed on his back. Then he looked at me thanked me for saving him and put on his helm. Well he looked back at me he told me he'd see me in Icecrown and left"

Varel was starring wide eyed at her and then seemed to shake herself out of her mental trance she was in.

"He didn't kill you"

"No he was actually nice" Kellintha said as she looked over when they heard the laughter of the alliance members.

"I wonder" Varel said as she rubbed her temple "Nevermind"

"No what" Kellintha asked.

"The Lich King was a Paladin before he became a death knight and the Lich King"

"Yeah"

"Well us paladins have a slight flaw"

Kellintha laughed

"Whats that Varel"

"If someone saves are lives we are in the debt till we can repay them back the same. Maybe he mentally still has that part to him and you saved his life and he couldn't hurt you because of that"

"Maybe" Kellintha whispered "Well just have to see"

………………………………............................................................................................

Month later

Kellintha walked out of the Shadow Vault and slung her quiver over her shoulder after refilling it with arrows. She sighed as she walked up to the Knight of the Ebon Blade that was waving her over.

"Evening Blood Elf"

"Good evening sir what may I do for you today"

"I need you to go to a place called the Fleshworks. it's a place were the Lich King brings all his creations to life. We need you to go there and thin there numbers. Theres a hefty reward in it for you if you succed"

Kellintha nodded and summoned her blue drake. She climbed on his back and flew off in the direction the Knight had pointed. When she landed she started plowing down the scourge and she moved into a cave. As she got about half way through the hair on the back of her neck started to stand up and she had shivers fly through her thin form.

"Hello again Kellintha" a very cold and icy but at the same time incredibly sexy voice spoke behind her.

She spun around and her bright frightened green eyes landed on the cold emotionless glowing blue eyes of the Lich King.

"You…you….your….oh fuck" she stammered as he advanced on her and she backed up against the wall. He followed and before he could close in on her she went to run around him but his plate clad arm shoot out and she hit into it and flung herself back against the wall. Thank god for her helm she thought as her head bounced off the stone wall. He blocked her completely with his huge body. Kellintha started shaking she didn't know if it was from fear or what but she heard the chuckle emit from him.

"Your shaking my dear" he whispered as he leaned in closer to her ear "You've caused me quiet a dilemma my dear"

Her breath hitched and she was sure he heard it from the low rumbling from his chest.

"You see if you were anyone else you'd be dead right now but how should I punish the women who saved my life"

'So Varel was right he couldn't kill her' Kellintha thought. She tried to shrink back against the wall but the damn stone wall wouldn't budge. He reached up and she felt her helm getting pulled off and thrown across the cave. The noise caused every single scourge to look over and when they spotted Kellintha they started over.

"OUT NOW" The Lich King yelled and at the sound of his voice they all scrambled for the cave entrance.

"So what to do" he whispered as he pulled back enough to look back down at her face. Her eyes were clouded with fear and her lips were quivering. He found it very sexy knowing that she was scared of him and he pulled off his helm and dropped it to the ground. Her eyes closed and she pulled her lower lip in between her teath and started chewing on it. He surprised a groan and smirked. Suddenly Kellintha found herself with her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands grippinf her wrist holding them above her head. Her eyes jerked open and for the first time since seeing him in the cave entrance her eyes locked with his. Before she knew what was happening his lips had claimed hers in a rough yet passionate kiss. Kellintha went to jerk her mouth away but one of his hands moved aand tangled itself into her hair as he deepened the kiss his tounge slipping into her mouth. Kellintha was stunned was the Lich King really kissing her and what scared her more then that was the way her body was reacting to him. She felt warmth pooling between her legs and she moaned into his mouth. Suddenly she wanted to feel his hair tangled in her hands and his strong shoulders. She started yanking her wrist to try and free them from his grip. He chuckled into her mouth and released her wrist. Her hands were around his neck in a millasecond as her hands tangled in his hair. He picked her off the wall and carried her into a shed with a table. As he sat her down on the table he literally ripped her guild tabard off and through it across the shed. He made quick work of her mail armor all that was left was her bra and panties while he stood there still clothed.

"Please" She begged and she figured out she didn't know what she was begging for.

"Please what dear" the Lich King asked as his lips slide down to the swell of her breast.

"I don't know" she gasped out and he chuckled against her breast. He had pulled off one of his gloves and his fingures slide underneath her underwear and Kellintha moaned as his fingures slipped inside her wet folds.

"Hmm someones ready for me" he chuckled. Her hands on there own went to his pants and tried to pull them down and he chuckled. Her underwear was ripped off her and she moaned as she felt him playing with her entrance. A sudden fear crept into Kellintha's mind but her mind went fuzzy again as he kissed her. When he pushed into her her scream was silenced with his kiss. He froze and a smile broke out over his face. She was a virgin, no had been a virgin. He slowly began to move against her and Kellintha moaned as the pain ebbed and the pleasure hit her in its wake. Her fingures tangled in his hair again as he picked her up off the table as he pounded into her over and over. Kellintha could hardly breath from the pleasure that was building in her stomach and spreading through her whole body.

"Oh god" she moaned as she felt it explode inside her and she latched onto the Lich Kings lips as he released inside her. He held her small body against him for a second before he lifted her off him and sat her back on the table. He stepped back and straighted his armor as he looked over at the young blood elf sitting on the table. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and he could see the mixer of blood and cum on her inner thighs and he smirked to himself. He watched her get off the table and get redressed the whole time not looking at him. He walked over to her and pushed her back against the wall. She shrank away from him and he thought he saw a tear run down her cheek.

"Look at me Kellintha" he commanded

Her eyes lifted to his and he saw the tears briming her eyes and the fear in the depths.

"Let this be a lesson to you my dear I may not be able to kill you but I can still make you miserable" he leaned in closer to her ear "and you belong to me now like you can never belong to another guy remember that"

With that said he turned and left a very shaken, frightened, but fulfilled Kellintha staring after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kellintha landed next to the Shadow Vault and approached the Knight of the Ebon Blade and turned in the proof of destruction of the scourge. He gave her six gold in return and she smiled and thanked him before walking up to the flight master and asking for passage to the Argent Tournament grounds. She paid him the one gold fee and took off. The flight landed an hour later and she climbed off the bone gryphon and walked into the Horde's Champion tent. She sighed as she walked into the Silvermoon area and slide down the wall in the back and laid her head on her knees. Her mind wandered back to her encounter with the Lich King and she smirked into her arms. She sighed and looked up at all the Horde members walking around her. She didn't know why she was smiling. Shouldn't she be upset, mad, and wanting revenge. However, all she could think of was seeing him again. Maybe her mother would understand. She doubted any of her guild would. She stood up and walked outside and found a random Troll mage. She paid him ten gold to give her a portal to Silvermoon City. When she walked out of the mage area in Silvermoon she waved at Lor'thamar who waved back. When she summoned her Green skeletal warhorse and rode out of the city to her parents house on the outskirts of Eversong. As she approached she saw her mother sitting outside with her little brother helping him get ready for school.**

"**Mom" she called and she saw her mother look up same with her brother. **

"**Kellintha, praise the Sunwell, your alive"**

**When she dismounted her brother Varik ran up and hugged her and she picked him up.**

"**Varik how are you doing dear brother"**

"**Great sister guess what"**

"**What"**

"**Im a mage"**

**Kellintha beamed and looked at the worried look on her mothers face. After saying good bye to her brother as he ran toward the city for school she walked inside the house.**

"**Mom can I talk to you"**

"**Of course dear whats wrong"**

**Kellintha sighed and sat down at the table as her mother layed her down a hot cup of apple cider. She looked up at her mom and tears started falling from her eyes. Her mother ran to her and through her arms around her.**

"**Daughter what happened"**

**Kellintha looked up at her mother tears brimming in her glowing green eyes.**

"**Mom the……..the………" she sighed and looked toward the window. She didn't know how to tell her mother. **

"**Oh little huntress why don't you come out and play" Kellintha jumped to her feet her mother following her lead. Kellintha peaked out the window but couldn't see anyone from her point of view. Who would know she was here.**

"**Huntress it aint nice to keep our master waiting for his prize"**

**Kellintha felt her heart freeze in her chest and she unsheathed her bow and strung up a arrow. **

"**Fuck off Scourge" she yelled as she let a arrow fly and she heard the tell tale screach of the arrow piercing the skin. **

"**Kel whats going on"**

"**I kinda saved the Lich King's life by accident and now he wont leave me alone"**

"**Come out dear Kellintha don't make me come in there" she heard his voice say "I don't think your family would like that much"**

"**You really think Im just going to walk out up to you Lich King. Im not stupid"**

**His laughter filled her ears and sent shivers up her spine.**

"**I can come in and get you my dear but would you really want that for your family sweetheart"**

**She cringed at the nickname and looked over at her mother who had tears pouring out off her eyes.**

"**You would really do that to the person that saved your life" She tried.**

"**Aww sweetheart" the Lich King replied sweetly smirking at his riders "true you saved my life but your family didn't I can easily slaughter them and raise them as ghouls its no problem to me"**

**Silence hit there ears then the saound of his laughter.**

"**Starting with this young man here"**

**Kellintha jerked up fear in her eyes when she heard her brothers voice mixed in with the scourge. Anger filled her how dare they lay their hands on him. She walked up to the front door but her mother grabbed her arm.**

"**Kel you cant win"**

"**I know mom but he wont kill me" she said " but hell kill Varik"**

**She kicked open her parents door and walked out her bow at her side and her twin blades hanging from her waist. Her eyes locked with the Lich Kings and she saw his hand laying on her brothers shoulder.**

"**Sis" Varik asked as Kellintha strung up her bow and pointed it straight at the Lich Kings chest.**

"**Release my brother Arthas Im not playing anymore" she growled. He laughed and pushed her brother behind him and started toward Kellintha. She held her ground her heart pounding in fear as he stopped right in front of her. He reached out and grabbed her bow from her trembling hands. **

"**What do you want" she asked **

"**You"**

**Her head snapped up to him and her eyes clouded with fear. She could hear her brother crying and she sighed and locked eyes with the Lich King.**

"**If you let my brother go and leave my family alone ill go back with you to Icecrown"**

**He smirked behind his helm and waved his hand as Varik ran up to Kellintha and through his small arms around her waist. She knelt down next to him and lifted his eyes to hers.**

"**Varik I want you to promise me something"**

"**What sis"**

"**I want you to train. I want you to grow powerful and strong and when you max out I want you to find me okay"**

**He shook his head yes and tears started falling from his eyes. She stood up and turned to face the Lich King who stood there with his arms crossed. She glared at him before she looked back at her house.**

"**Lets go" she snapped and she heard him chuckle as he grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him. He summoned what appeared to be a death gate like the ones shes seen death knights use so many times and waved his hand at it. She took a deep breath and walked through it. When she opened her eyes she was standing in a large circilar room with a throne in the center. Everything was covered in ice and tinted black. She felt the Lich King move to stand behind her and she wrapped her arms around herself.**

"**Welcome home sweetheart" the Lich King laughed as he sat down on the throne removing his helm to lay next to him. She looked around the room and sighed as she turned to him.**

"**Okay you have me here what now" she asked. A smirk spread across his lips as his eyes slowly roved over her. Kellintha gulped but never looked away from his face.**

"**What now my dear" the Lich King laughed as he stood up. He walked up to her and she shrank back fear claiming her even against her better judgement. His hand reached out and grabbed her chin and pulled her up to him. His arm wrapped around her small waist and he leaned down kissing her forhead.**

"**Go with Kellogan he will show you to the room you will be shareing with me understood"**

**She shook her head yes.**

"**Good girl"**

**He let her go after giving her a firm swat on the ass and went back to his throne. Kellintha sighed and followed the death knight out of the throne room.**


End file.
